The Ticklish Superman
by wwetickler30
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt...Roman gets tickled by Dean and Seth! Contains tickling and some language...don't like, don't read!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone…I'm back with a new story, but the idea is not mine. I'm just helping out a friend (michelleandthebeatle) with a couple of tickle prompts she received. Hopefully you like it! In this story, The Shield never broke up. I own nothing you recognize. Don't forget to review! And before I forget, how about that ending to Elimination Chamber? Congrats to my boy Dean Ambrose on winning, even if it** _ **was**_ **by DQ! **BELIEVE IN ROMAN REIGNS, DEAN AMBROSE AND SETH ROLLINS!****

[PROMPT: Could you please please PRETTY PLEASE write a story where Roman Reigns gets tickled? I'm in love with his smile and I think his laugh would be like music.]

Dean Ambrose groaned as he slowly sat up and glared at his stablemate Roman Reigns, who was muttering in his sleep. And, if he listened closely, he could faintly hear him giggling as well.

 _What on earth could he possibly be dreaming about over there?_ He asked himself, grabbing a pillow to wake the sleeping giant.

"No…not there…I'm begging you! Stop it!" Roman shouted as he quickly shot up, his heart beating rapidly.

He opened his eyes and looked around, realizing that he was still in the hotel suite he shared with Dean and Seth Rollins, not some medieval torture chamber. He scrubbed his hands over his face as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bad dream there, Romie?" Dean teased him, watching Roman's actions with much amusement.

Roman turned to the blonde-haired man, not realizing that he had disturbed his slumber.

"I guess you could say that. I didn't wake you, did I?" Roman asked with concern.

"Pshh…of course not!" Dean lied, placing the pillow back under his head, trying to fall back asleep.

"You know you're a terrible liar. I didn't think that I was making that much noise, to be honest." Roman replied.

"Seriously, dude. What were you dreaming about?" Dean inquired, turning to look at Roman.

"It's a bit embarrassing and knowing you, you'll just make fun of me." Roman deadpanned as he started to blush.

"C'mon…it can't be _that_ embarrassing…just tell me! Please?" Dean begged, giving him the sad puppy face.

Roman groaned. He couldn't believe that Dean had stooped to such a juvenile tactic. But, unfortunately, it was working its magic on him.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you, but you can't tell Seth." He caved.

"Can't tell me what? I heard my name. Now, what is it that Dean can't tell me?" Seth interjected, standing in the bedroom doorway with his arms folded.

"Romie here was about to tell me what he was dreaming about. Said it was really embarrassing." Dean teased, eliciting a low growl from Roman.

"Ooh, now this I gotta hear!" Seth exclaimed with glee, racing over to Dean's bed and sitting down.

"Just remember, whatever I tell you stays in this room. Got it?" Roman said, staring and pointing his finger directly at the Lunatic Fringe.

"Man, why you gotta be picking on me all the time? You blab one secret and suddenly no one trusts you…" Dean grumbled under his breath.

"Anyway, my dream started out with the three of us at this Renaissance Festival. The next thing I know, I'm chained to this medieval torture rack in a castle dungeon, being interrogated about something. This is where it starts getting embarrassing. They ripped my shirt off and started…" Roman began.

"Started what? What did they do?" Seth asked with anticipation.

"They tickled me." He replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Repeat that one more time?" Dean questioned, sitting up against the headboard.

"They tickled me. Gah, just thinking about it makes me uneasy. I can still feel their fingers poking and prodding my ribs, my stomach and my underarms. Thankfully, I woke up before they found my weak spot." Roman shivered, unpleasantly remembering his dream.

Dean and Seth looked at each other before snickering.

"Aww, is poor Romie ticklish?" Seth teased, leaning over and goosing Roman on his sides.

"Cut it out, dude! You have no idea how many times Vanessa, Summer, Myritza and Matt would pin me down and tickle me. Man, I hate being the baby of the family." Roman flinched away.

"So, Roman…where _is_ your weak spot, eh?" Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't even think about it, guys." Roman warned, pointing between the two men.

"Well, if you're not gonna tell us, I guess we'll just have to find it ourselves!" Seth shouted, pouncing on Roman and digging into his ribs, turning the Samoan Superman into a mess of giggles.

"St-stohohohop please…I can't tahahahahake it!" he laughed, shaking from side to side in an attempt to throw Seth off of him.

"Need some help, Seth?" Dean offered, grabbing Roman's arms and holding them up over his head, giving Seth an opportunity to get at his underarms.

"I hahahahate you both sohohohohoho much right nohohohohohow!" Roman cackled as both men tortured every inch of his upper body.

After a few minutes, they stopped to let Roman catch his breath. Seth grabbed a bottle of water and tossed it to him, shaking his head as he watched him gulp it down.

"Hmm…we know that he's really ticklish on his ribs, underarms and stomach, but we still haven't found his weak spot. Got any ideas, Seth?" Dean pretended to ponder, tapping his chin.

"Perhaps it's somewhere inconspicuous, like his neck or the backs of his knees." Seth responded, stroking his beard in a mocking fashion.

They looked at each other before looking back at Roman, whose eyes were bugging out of his head. Before he had a chance to escape, they once again pounced on him.

"NAH!" they shouted as they each grabbed an ankle.

"Judging by the look on ol' Romie's face, I think we hit the jackpot, Sethie. Whaddya think?" Dean asked, running a finger down the sweaty center of Roman's left foot, causing him to jerk away.

"Oh yeah…we definitely hit the mother lode." Seth replied, repeating Dean's actions on the other foot.

"Okay, you found my weak spot. Now, let me go and let's just go back to bed." Roman tried to reason with them.

"And miss this chance to turn you into a pile of quivering goo? No way!" Dean exclaimed as he dug his fingers into the fleshy sole, sending Roman into hysterics.

"Deahahahahahaha! Stohohohohohohohohohop! Pleahahahahahahahase!" he cackled, grabbing a pillow and burying his face into it to muffle the sound of his laughter.

Seth, however, had taken a more methodical approach. He used his fingernails to draw zigzags, circles and squiggly lines all over his right foot, constantly changing direction so Roman wouldn't know where the attack would come from next.

"G-guys pl-please st-stop…I can't t-take anym-more of this!" Roman begged, his voice becoming scratchy and hoarse.

Much to Dean's chagrin, they stopped their torture and released their grip on Roman's ankles. Roman, meanwhile, just laid there on his bed huffing and puffing. His stomach ached from the amount of laughing he had done and his bladder was bursting at the seams. He jumped off the bed and raced into the bathroom to empty its contents. He emerged a few minutes later and flopped back down on the bed.

"Holy shit…that was intense! You guys are lucky I didn't kick you in the face! I hope you realize that this means payback." Roman threatened.

"Tough luck, Roman. I'm not ticklish! Haha!" Seth crowed triumphantly, returning to his own room in their suite.

"Yeah, neither am I." Dean lied unconvincingly.

"Dean, I know you're lying. And I have a sneaking suspicion that Seth's lying too. But don't worry. I'm much too tired to try anything right now. Just let that sink in, Deanie boy. G'night!" Roman told him, rolling onto his side.

Dean groaned to himself, unaware that Roman was smirking to himself as he drifted off to sleep, filling him with paranoia. The last thing on his mind before he fell into a restless slumber was when and where payback would come, not realizing that it would NEVER happen.


End file.
